


【all南】兄弟战争

by zmghds



Category: all南
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmghds/pseuds/zmghds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

#all南向  
#nyyy的场合

转眼间，周震南来到这个家已经一个月了。自从周老爷去世后，家里冷清了许多，他的十个兄弟，也各自散去。  
有些人只在葬礼上有过一面之缘，就再也没出现在这个家里。  
不过这样也好，落得清闲，也不必为了维持兄弟感情而绞尽脑汁。

周震南赖床，经常一觉睡到中午，毕竟他现在什么也不用干，就能坐拥百亿。有钱使人懒惰，周震南坐在饭桌前，边吃着早饭，边晃着腿耍手机。  
周老爷去世后，家里的阿姨就回老家休息了，早餐是夏之光给周震南提前准备好的。他贴心地在上面贴了小纸条，嘱咐周震南要热一下再吃，最后还要警告一下翟潇闻不要偷吃。  
翟潇闻？周震南回想了一下，这个人低调又没存在感，家庭聚会时一言不发，葬礼也站在最后面，放在古代活脱脱就是皇帝最不喜欢的小儿子。可是周震南还是记住了他，毕竟他是个颜控，他记得翟潇闻长得很帅，能让他看一眼就记住的帅气。  
可是周震南却从未在家里跟翟潇闻正面撞见过，难道他也不经常在家吗？  
周震南咬着嘴唇，喝完了牛奶，扔掉垃圾后，回到房间。  
看到桌子上放着一张门票，他才猛然想起，自己好像忘了干什么事情。

门票是夸张的红，上面写着地下音乐的show，周震南看了眼时间，嚯，就是今天晚上，还好没错过。  
这张门票是上周张颜齐把他堵在玄关门口硬塞给他的。  
那天他难得早起了一次，叼着面包站在门口目送夏之光去上学。然后吧唧吧唧吃掉面包，舔了舔手指，转身就看见张颜齐似笑非笑地靠在墙边。  
周震南没打算理他，把他当做空气，从他身边擦肩而过，张颜齐手快地从他睡衣兜里拿走手机。  
“还给我。”周震南怒目而视，摊开手问他要。  
张颜齐可不吃他这套，他知道周震南只是长得凶，其实奶的不行。他迅速拿着手机对着周震南面部解开了锁，灵活的手指在键盘上一番操作。  
周震南不知道他要干嘛，但是隐私被翻看的感觉让他很不爽，他伸手去抢，张颜齐借着身高优势，把胳膊伸的老长，周震南一跳一跳地去够，张颜齐看准他靠过来的时机，准确地在他嘴巴上偷了个香。  
周震南愣了一下，随即一巴掌呼过去，力道不大，像猫咪的小肉垫在脸上挠了一下。  
“你怎么这么凶啊。”张颜齐捂着脸假装委屈，把手机还给了他。  
周震南瞪了他一眼，一把夺过手机，看了一下，发现张颜齐也没干啥，就是打开了周震南的微信，把他自己从黑名单里放出来了。  
“以后就是兄弟了，也该把我放出来了吧。”张颜齐讨好地朝他笑。  
“等会儿进去就把你拉黑。”周震南冷笑道，说完转身就走，结果又被张颜齐拉住塞了什么东西。  
他低下头一看，手里多了一张入场券。  
“下周末地下八英里的表演，来看嘛。”张颜齐对他说。  
“不看。”周震南说着，把门票攥成一团，塞进睡衣口袋里，回了自己的房间。  
“啧啧，傲娇小公主。”张颜齐摸了摸自己的脸，看着周震南离开的背影嘀咕着。

对这个家来说，周震南算是半个局外人，他对一切都不熟悉，并保持着谨慎。毕竟可能有人也想得到这个遗产，从而去设计他，他不能够太掉以轻心，至少在了解这些兄弟的全貌之前。  
他唯二信得过的人，就是张颜齐和夏之光，一个是他前男友，一个是他现男友。  
当然，这个现男友是夏之光自诩的，他并没有正式答应过夏之光，只不过看目前的情况，所有人都会以为他们俩是一对，周震南也懒得解释。  
但是对于上周才刚从黑名单里出来的前男友张颜齐，周震南心情有点复杂。  
这个人怎么说呢，他足够了解周震南，两人在某些方面很是适配，但是周震南见他第一眼就知道，他们不是一个世界的人，追求的东西不一样，想要的生活也不一样。  
分手是必然的，但过程也算美好，至于为什么和平分手周震南却把张颜齐拉黑了，只不过因为周震南觉得分手再跟前任有瓜葛好像显得他太渣了。  
虽然他已经不能用渣来形容了，不过他自己是不会承认渣的。无论他做什么事情，唯一的理由就是，他想做。没有什么其他的原因，不必高尚也不必虚伪，随心所欲，自己高兴就行，他就是这么一个利己主义者。

走到酒吧门口后，周震南出示了票据，就被侍从带进去了，穿过昏暗的地下小道，视野逐渐变得清晰又敞亮。  
表演已经开始，周震南特意穿了自认为能融入这环境的服装，却又在一群嘻哈风的粉丝中显得格格不入。他很会搭配，审美超乎常人，穿着哥特式的狂野小短裤和红色小衬衣，黑色长筒袜拉到大腿，踩着一双小高跟，头戴镶了钻的小王冠，黑色的网纱遮住了一半眼睑。  
他站了好一会儿，腿都酸了，才看见张颜齐压轴上台，他趴在第一排的栏杆上，恍惚回到了几年前，两人第一次见面也是在这样的情景下，周震南在台下看着他，他站在台上发光，再后来，周震南也跟着一起上台发光。  
他看见张颜齐唱到激动的地方，拉起衣服，露出“事在人为”的纹身样，周震南摸了摸自己的手臂，连那个纹身都是跟他一起纹的。  
时间过去了这么久，有些东西变了，又好像没变。  
张颜齐还是一如既往地唱他想唱的，可周震南已经从地下走到了阳光下。

周震南溜进后台的时候，遇到了以前张颜齐的熟人，也是他曾经的狐朋狗友，他给他们打招呼，那群人惊讶地看着他说不出话。  
以前的周震南还比较怕生，每次来看秀穿着普通的短袖牛仔裤就来了，这次的打扮实在让人大跌眼镜，张扬又猖狂。  
“呦，公主殿下来了。”  
张颜齐懒洋洋地晃过来，他不是故意要说周震南像女孩，只是周震南的打扮让他脑子里第一时间就冒出来这个词，确实像哪个国家的小公主，太娇了。  
朋友们都知道他俩分手了，但不知道他俩什么时候又搞在一起了。张颜齐确实很喜欢周震南，当年两人高调又旁若无人，轰轰烈烈地谈恋爱，连结束的也异常迅速，朋友们不了解中间的内情，他们觉得两人在旁人眼里都是疯子，天造地设的一对，所以谁也想不到他们最后竟然分手了，张颜齐也从不来不说理由。  
八卦的朋友们给张颜齐使了个眼色，他怎么会看不懂，无奈地笑：“不是你们想的那样。”

“所以我们当年为什么会分手？”周震南走在路上，踢着小石子玩。  
“哈？不是你提的吗？我怎么知道。”张颜齐挠了挠头。  
“那你也不挽留我，渣男。”周震南理所应当地骂他。  
“拜托，是谁把我拉黑的，你有给过我挽留的机会吗？”张颜齐气的牙痒痒，伸手去捏周震南的脸，被一巴掌打开。  
“哼。”周震南把头高傲地撇向一边，头顶的小王冠在月光下发出金灿灿的光芒。  
张颜齐伸手摸了摸那颗钻石：“真漂亮。”  
王冠漂亮，你更漂亮。

张颜齐的出租屋楼下半夜一点，照样热热闹闹。他带着周震南在夜市上吃了小火锅，两人聊东聊西，什么都聊，就是不聊曾经的创作和音乐。  
“等会儿你还回去吗？”张颜齐给他剥好虾，放进他盘子里。  
周震南没吱声，抬头看他，试图从张颜齐永远睡不醒的下垂眼中看出点什么。其实他也不用看，他心知肚明。  
“给我个挽留的机会呗。”张颜齐接上刚刚在路上的话茬，“你不是有事问我？”  
周震南知道，张颜齐没有要复合的意思，他俩都不是吃回头草的人，果然他想做什么，对面的人一眼就能看穿。  
周震南舔了舔嘴唇，拿着纸巾优雅地擦了擦嘴：“走吧。”

回出租屋的路上，张颜齐钻进商店不知道干嘛去了，出来的时候叼了根烟。  
“你不是戒了？”周震南捂着鼻子问他。  
“你走了以后又上瘾了。”张颜齐呲着牙笑道，“没人管我了呗。”  
周震南不为所动，他才不会顺着张颜齐的话往下走，他俩又没谈恋爱，他才不要多管闲事。

进了出租屋，还是当年两人生活的那间，拥挤的双人床，狭小的空间。周震南走进去，没有他意料之中的凌乱：“你收拾了？”  
“预想你可能要来，就提前收拾了一下。”张颜齐回道。  
周震南心里有点不爽，他想做什么张颜齐都猜到了。  
张颜齐此时还没有感觉到他的公主有些怒气，他脱下外套，走过来从身后抱着周震南，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭在周震南的颈窝里，嘴巴有一下没一下地触碰怀里人柔软的皮肤。  
周震南揪住张颜齐的头发，把他的脑袋从自己肩膀上挪开，转过身瞪他：“你干嘛。”  
张颜齐瞪大了眼睛，故作惊讶：“怎么了？你留下来不是这个意思吗？”  
“我是要问你点事情。”周震南一字一句地说道。  
“想从我这得到情报，不得给点好处交换啊？”张颜齐嬉皮笑脸地说道，其实周震南也没有真的要拒绝他的意思，只不过需要点台阶让他顺着走下来。  
果然，有了理由之后，周震南就变得乖巧多了。他泄了气，环顾了一下周围的环境，鄙夷道：“脏乱差。”  
张颜齐哈哈大笑起来：“怎么了？我们南哥现在不是五星级酒店还不给操了？这屋子再破，以前你不也叫的挺欢，隔壁还敲门来……”  
周震南羞红了脸，跳起来恼怒地捂着张颜齐的嘴：“闭嘴闭嘴！”  
张颜齐止了声，但是眼睛都笑弯了，他伸出舌头舔了舔周震南的手指，周震南吓了一跳，触电般缩了回来，却被半路中捉了回去，这双上帝亲吻过的手，能画能写，被细细地吻了个遍。  
不得不说，很舒服，张颜齐的技术没的说，曾经他也是被伺候地很舒服。  
也许是跟外面的那群大胸女人练出来的。  
周震南被吻得头晕，张颜齐低头看怀里的人已经软透了，就知道终于挑起来周震南的兴致，他一把抱起周震南往卧室走去，把人放在不大不小的床上，轻轻取下头上的王冠。  
这王冠看着就很昂贵，他买不起，想来想去好像也从未给周震南买过很贵的东西，但是小朋友还是死心塌地地跟了他很久。  
张颜齐摇摇头，怎么越想越觉得自己是个渣男，明明他是被分手的那个。

看张颜齐分心，周震南踢他，仿佛在无声地催促他快点进行下一步。  
张颜齐看他笑了笑，从口袋里套出早就准备好的东西。  
“原来你有备而来啊。”周震南靠在床头冷笑地看着他。  
“刚刚买烟的时候顺便拿的。”张颜齐撕开包装袋，把套子叼在嘴里，凑过去对周震南说，“帮我。”  
周震南瞪了他一眼。  
“别这么看我，你不帮我等会儿怎么让你舒服呢？乖。”张颜齐搂着周震南的后脑勺，对准自己的裆部。  
周震南默默地接过安全套，扒下张颜齐的裤子，用手帮他撸了几把，没多少刺激，小兄弟就颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
“不错，看来它很想你。”张颜齐打趣道。  
“闭嘴。”周震南抬头看了他一眼，他知道张颜齐一旦开始说荤话，那就是他兴奋的标志。  
周震南伸出舌头，舔了一下龟头，有股腥味，他把套子叼在嘴里，然后去含张颜齐的性器，一个吞吐以后，套子就被戴上了。  
“你这跟谁学的啊，好的不学，差点把我缴械。”张颜齐拨拉他前额的刘海，凑过去亲他肖想许久的果冻唇。  
他没买润滑剂，节约着把套子里的液体挤出来，抹到周震南的后穴，给他做扩张。  
许久没用过的通道越发紧致，吸着张颜齐的手指不放，他边扩张边摸遍了周震南的全身，小家伙皮肤敏感，稍一碰浑身就红成了虾子。  
周震南感觉自己有些被动，性格强势的他心里很不爽，于是故意激张颜齐：“他们……你的兄弟们，也这么厉害吗？”  
“嗯？”张颜齐挑了挑眉，“我又没试过，你想试试啊？”  
周震南笑而不语，张颜齐知道这是故意在刺激他，他惩罚性地一口咬上周震南胸前的红樱桃，激的人叫出了声。  
“啊！”周震南气的拽他头发，“你属狗吗！”  
“叫你不专心，给你点惩罚。”张颜齐又咬又啃，周震南疼的遭不住，不停地扭动身体：“你……你别搞了……快点进来！”  
“好的，遵命，公主殿下。”张颜齐笑着把自己的性器插进去，“南南，你睁开眼睛看看，现在是我在操你，不许想其他人。”  
然而周震南也没有心思去想其他人了，张颜齐的进攻又猛又冲，他根本无暇顾及其他，张着嘴像呼吸不上的鱼。  
偏偏张颜齐还恶劣地不让他高潮，也不爱抚他的小兄弟，他伸过去的手都被张颜齐捉住，摁在头顶：“别摸它，直接把你操射好不好啊？”  
每每擦过那个敏感点，周震南都浑身一颤，张颜齐对他敏感的地方再熟悉不过，可就是故意欺负他，不给他一个痛快。  
“唔……求求你……”周震南意识开始飘远，他只要一爽的时候，就开始说胡话，什么没皮没脸的话都说的出来，“那个地方……用力一点……啊啊……”  
他的小兄弟前端一点一点地往外冒水，就是射不出来，他急得快哭了，生理性的泪水溢了满脸，主动搂着张颜齐的脖子求欢：“呜呜好哥哥，让我射吧，求求你啦……”  
软软糯糯的鼻音，任谁也受不了这么一个娇滴滴的人儿在耳边轻喘，张颜齐加快速度，扣住周震南的腰，不让他退缩，打桩一般冲刺了好几下，陈旧的小床伴着周震南支离破碎的呻吟也发出摇摇欲坠的咯吱声，他全数射了出来，周震南的前端喷出白色小细流，躲在他怀里发抖，还没缓过神。  
他也没意等周震南缓过来，慢慢退出来，把套打了个结扔在地上，小兄弟还精神抖擞，他戴上第二个套子，又操了进去。

等周震南昏睡过去的时候，已经凌晨四点了，地上扔了三个装的满满当当的套子，他只买了三个，因为懒得收拾，结果没想到这小妖精吸食精血的功力这么厉害，一个没忍住又多做了一次，结果被缴械投降射在了里面，最后还是得抱着人去浴室清理，不然第二天可能会拉肚子，娇气的小公主不伺候好，睡醒了可是会发脾气。  
张颜齐抱着人去浴室，手指塞进小穴里扣扣挖挖，白浊顺着他手指的引导流了出来。  
周震南悠然转醒，发现自己正坐在浴缸里，他已经累的不想说话了，但他想起来。自己还有些重要的事情没有问：“什么时候买的浴缸？”  
“你以前不是闹着要泡澡吗。”张颜齐坐进去，从身后抱着他。  
周震南笑了笑，可惜他今天是第一次躺在这个浴缸里。  
“今天没有人来敲门吧？”周震南刚开始还有所顾忌地咬住嘴唇没出声，后来被干的实在是憋不住，就把隔音差这事忘在了脑后，叫个不停。  
“有啊，可是你太投入了，都没听到呢。”张颜齐逗他。  
周震南翻了个白眼，突然想起了他的正事：“你对你那些兄弟们了解吗？”  
张颜齐玩他的乳头，边捏边回答：“你是想从我这里打探什么情报呢？我一般也不回家，跟他们的交往只限于定期的家庭聚会。”  
“那你肯定也知道。”周震南拍掉他的手，气呼呼地扭头看他，“别想敷衍我。”  
“嗯……感谢公主高看我。”张颜齐笑道，“我大概了解的只是他们的一面，但你知道人是很复杂的动物……”  
“好了好了，我不想听你长篇大论，你回答我的问题就好。”周震南打断他，“如果我要找人联合，谁比较靠谱？谁能保护我？”  
张颜齐想了想，问他：“有人要害你吗？”  
“那你这不废话。”周震南瞪他，“你想，本来每个人都有机会继承遗产，结果我这个天降亲孙子一来，一切都变了，肯定有人觊觎我的财产，我孤立无援，很被动的。”  
“那万一我要害你呢？”张颜齐问他。  
周震南淡淡地撇了他一眼：“你不会。”  
张颜齐了解周震南，周震南也了解张颜齐，从他们谈恋爱的时候他就发现了，张颜齐想要的只是爱情和自由，金钱对他来说可有可无，他是精神至上主义，精神的粮食对他而言，比物质条件更重要。  
所以这也是当年周震南跟张颜齐分手的一点原因，他给不了张颜齐想要的专一情感，也不能陪着他一直待在地下。周震南想要钱，张颜齐也没有，两个一无所有的穷光蛋，凑合着过了一段时间，最终分道扬镳。  
如果说这个家谁对遗产虎视眈眈，那张颜齐肯定是被周震南第一个排除在外的。

“好吧，算你厉害。”张颜齐摊摊手，他确实对遗产没什么兴趣，他倒是对周震南很感兴趣，“我看你不是跟夏之光走的挺近？”  
“他就是个憨憨，以前是我的舞蹈老师，他对我没有坏心的，我信他。”周震南回道，不然他也不可能那么放心的吃夏之光给他准备的早餐。  
“我也这么觉得。”张颜齐若有所思，“之前家庭聚会的时候，他很热情。”  
“其实你只要提防着点常住家里的人就行，其他在外面的人，一般都是能自食其力，也不会对你的遗产有太大的兴趣。”张颜齐仔细给他数道，“你看我们大哥刘也，他是个摄影师，平时在外面旅游的时间都比回家多，而且他性格很温柔，不像是会觊觎遗产的人。赵磊人家是个小有名气的歌手，挣的钱也不少。任豪自己有公司，也不会看上你的财产。还有最小的那仨才上大学，没有能力跟你争的。”  
周震南在脑子里顺了一遍：“所以还剩姚琛和翟潇闻？”  
提到姚琛，周震南的脑壳隐隐作痛，他揉了揉太阳穴，咬牙切齿道：“姚琛最好给我一辈子待在韩国别回来了！”  
“哦？”张颜齐八卦的语气逗他，“难道他就是你那个飞去国外抛弃你的初恋？”  
周震南没理他，岔开话题：“翟潇闻你了解吗？我在家都没怎么见他。”  
张颜齐摇摇头：“老实说，我还真不是很了解他，但是他的气质怎么说，跟你挺像的。”  
“嗯？怎么个像法？”周震南感兴趣了，抬头听着，说不定这是一个好的合作对象。  
“说不清，就是给我的感觉很像。”张颜齐说，“他比较低调，我看不懂。但是怎么说呢，如果你不来，这个遗产本来也不会落到他头上，所以我想，他应该是没有竞争力的。”  
“那这个遗产本来是谁的？”周震南问道。  
“焉栩嘉啊。”张颜齐笑，“你俩以前不是打过交道。”  
张颜齐故意说的很暧昧，但是周震南听懂了，不想理他：“他这么受宠吗？”  
“那你以为他给你买名牌的那些钱是从哪里来的。”张颜齐说，“虽然老爷不明说，但是个人都能看出来，老爷最喜欢他，不然他一个学生，哪里来那么多钱在外面潇洒。零花钱给的最多，遗产本来也是要给他的。”  
“行吧。”周震南困倦地闭上眼睛，“我要睡了。”  
张颜齐看小家伙毫无防备的模样，立马就进入了梦乡，他给人擦干了身体，抱着回到床上，在他唇上落下一吻：“晚安。”

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

#all南向  
#嘉南/南忘今潇/土豪南孩的场合

闹钟响的时候，大床上躺着的两人，一动不动。催命的铃声丝毫没有停止的意思，周震南眼睛都睁不开，踢了踢旁边夏之光的小腿，嘴里嘟囔着：“好烦……关了。”  
夏之光长手一伸，捞着了手机，一把摁了。转过身又抱着周震南蹭了蹭：“起来吧，你今天不是说有事吗？”  
周震南没理他，夏之光睁开一只眼睛，看怀里的人张着嘴巴，睡得正香，他笑了笑，干脆也闭上眼睛，继续睡觉。

好不容易闹钟停了，敲门声又开始了。  
“南南，起床了吗？我做了早饭。”  
周震南眼睛都没睁开，这声音倒是把夏之光惊醒了——敲门的听声音应该是何洛洛。  
这小子平时也没见他这么勤快。夏之光心里念叨着，迅速坐起来穿衣服，估计何洛洛以为只有周震南一个人在房间。  
夏之光随便套了个裤子，就爬到床上去挖陷在床垫里的周震南。后者还睡得迷迷糊糊，夏之光边哄边把他捞起来，给他穿好睡衣睡裤，一把抱起人就往外走。

门从里面打开的时候，何洛洛吓了一跳，他本来想进去叫周震南的，结果就看见夏之光一手抱着周震南，一手打开门，周震南趴在他肩膀上睡得正香，眼睛还没睁开。  
“把早饭放桌上吧，我带他洗漱完就下去吃。”夏之光看了一眼何洛洛，朝着卫生间走去。  
不必多问，想也知道为什么夏之光会从周震南的房间出来，两人还表现出无比亲密的关系。  
何洛洛叹了口气，可是虽然知道那俩人在谈恋爱，但是他不也不想放弃，毕竟他从初中的时候就暗恋周震南了，一直追随着这个优秀的学长到高中，高中毕业之后，周震南就辍学了，何洛洛本来都要放弃了，结果没想到两人竟然以这种方式重逢。  
可是自己心上人的男朋友竟然是自己的哥哥。何洛洛彼时只是因为这个感到丧气，但后来他发现，他的兄弟们无一不在觊觎他的心上人。

这蛋饼的味道着实不太好吃，周震南咬了一口就吐了，他皱着眉看向夏之光，后者立马领悟了他的意思。  
周震南刚来这个家，还不清楚何洛洛的厨力，夏之光倒是早有领教，坐在旁边一口没动：“我带你出去吃吧，这个留给小翟，走吧。”  
彼时的翟潇闻还在睡梦中，打了个颤，好像做了噩梦。  
周震南早上吃的少，夏之光还要去学校，他想了想自己今天的安排，拒绝了夏之光的早餐邀请：“你别管我了，我出去办事顺路吃个早点，你去上课吧。”  
周震南决定的事情，一般没有人能让他改变主意，夏之光已经领教过了，就像他虽然好奇，但是也不会过问周震南要办什么事情，因为他知道周震南不会告诉他，所以不必自讨没趣。  
他凑过去向周震南讨了个早安吻，拎着包去上课了。

周震南进卫生间的时候，恰好碰到了同样洗漱打扮的焉栩嘉。周震南愣了一下，拔腿就想往外走，被焉栩嘉反应灵敏地一把捞了回来，锁在怀里：“你跑什么？”  
“我要上厕所，你占着厕所还不让人去二楼上了。”周震南死死挣扎，无奈虽然焉栩嘉比他要小，但身高体型都比他要大一号，挣扎无用。  
说来两人关系本不至于到如此尴尬的地步，但因为世事难料，重逢过于戏剧化，周震南还没想好该怎么面对他这个前“金主”现“敌人”。说“金主”倒也不是很恰当，毕竟两人的交往也算正常，没确定关系，也没干不恰当的事情。只是焉栩嘉从第一次见面就对周震南表达了喜爱，然后追求攻势猛烈，名牌包包衣服什么都送，就差上天摘星入海捞月了。可惜周震南当时在跟张颜齐谈恋爱，甚至都没跟焉栩嘉睡过一次，两人保持着微妙的距离，日常交往坦坦荡荡，只不过在旁人眼里，无缘无故对一个人掏心掏肺的好，不是有求于就是心怀不轨，难免关系就变了味儿。  
不过现在这身份地位，可谓是翻天覆地的变化。如果当下焉栩嘉要想给周震南买他喜欢的东西，那花的钱可比不上周震南家产的万分之一。“金主”失去了最有利的武器，也抓不住心上人了。  
焉栩嘉一把抱起周震南，把他放在洗漱台上，为了防止他逃跑，手撑在他的两侧，将他困在臂弯中：“你为什么躲我？”  
“我没躲你啊。”周震南晃着脚丫子，不看他，玩着手指。  
“……”焉栩嘉找不到堵他的话，愤愤地说，“你是不是觉得我现在没钱了，咱俩就结束了。”  
“我们就没开始过吧。”周震南皱着眉头看他，“以前那都是正常交往，我一没跟你上床，二没跟你谈恋爱，清清白白，你可别败坏我名誉。”  
“那你收了我那么多礼物，这还不算欲迎还拒？”焉栩嘉冷笑道，“现在跟我装什么白莲花。”  
“那些礼物我还留着呢，你要，我还你啊？”周震南笑笑。  
焉栩嘉看他没心没肺的样子气的牙痒，伸手就去扒他衣服：“不用还我了，就当跟我上床的报酬了。”  
“靠！”来真的啊？周震南自知有点说过分了，他也不知道焉栩嘉生气的时候是这样。可是眼下的情况就是，焉栩嘉看起来是真打算不上课也要把他吃干抹净解恨了。他躲不过，无力地捶着焉栩嘉的肩膀，他刚想叫就被捂住了嘴巴。

正巧这时，卫生间的门开了，挤进来一个懵懵懂懂还没睡醒的卷毛小脑袋，看见两人衣衫不整地在厕所，姿势暧昧，着实给吓清醒了。  
“打、打搅了……”  
那脑袋刚想缩回去，周震南眯了眯眼睛，看着眼前不太熟悉的面孔，脑海中名字溜了一圈，叫起来：“翟潇闻！回来！”  
被突然叫到名字的翟潇闻，吓了一跳，犹豫了一下，还是迈进了卫生间，顺便还贴心地为了防止第四个人进来，锁上了门。  
焉栩嘉搭着周震南的肩膀，看他要对翟潇闻做什么。  
翟潇闻从进来后就没敢动，他虽然知道这两位是谁，在家里又处在什么样的地位，但是他真的跟他的兄弟们不是很熟，他只想好好活着过自己的日子。可眼前的小祖宗明显没有放过他的意思，他在安静地等周震南发话。  
“过来，抱我去卧室。”周震南朝他张开双手，晃了晃光溜溜的脚丫，“我没穿鞋。”  
焉栩嘉的脸色已经很难看了，但是他没有看周震南，反而一直盯着翟潇闻。  
翟潇闻欲哭无泪，这一早上都是什么事啊。焉栩嘉要吃了他的眼神，周震南也是“你不过来你就死定了”的表情。反正横竖都是死，他今天注定躲不过，翟潇闻在心里权衡了一下，现在这个家里到底谁是老大。他惹了焉栩嘉，对方可能以后每次见他都能用眼刀杀死他，但他要是惹了周震南，他保证周震南不可能像他外表那么柔软可人，他一定会被整的很惨。退一万步讲，有钱就是爹……  
翟潇闻深吸一口气，在焉栩嘉的死亡目光注视下，走到周震南面前，对方轻巧地搂着他的脖子，跳起来两腿盘住他的腰，他托着周震南的屁股，头也不敢回地火速冲出了卫生间。

刚回到卧室，翟潇闻就像拿了个烫手山芋，立马把周震南扔到床上，也就周震南的大床柔软，他陷进去爬出来，不满地拽着翟潇闻的衣袖：“你把我扔疼了。”  
翟潇闻忍无可忍，转过身哭丧着脸：“我的小祖宗，我哪里惹到你了吗？你刚刚看到焉栩嘉那个眼神了吗？！求求你放过我吧，别整我了。”  
这模样着实把周震南逗笑了：“你干嘛那么怕他？”  
“倒也没有……井水不犯河水。”翟潇闻抓了抓头发。  
“没事，以后南哥罩着你。”周震南大方地拍了拍翟潇闻的肩膀。  
翟潇闻虽然心里翻了无数个白眼，但表面上还是感激涕零。周震南当然看出了他的表面功夫，但他没想到翟潇闻这人还挺好玩。  
跟翟潇闻在卧室闹了一阵，他才想起来今天还有事情要办，他让翟潇闻出去打探情报，确认焉栩嘉已经去上学了，他才跳下床收拾收拾出门了。

周震南拎着包来到一座豪华的办公大楼，他下车后，走进大楼里面，直奔前台：“你们董事长在几楼？”  
前台的礼仪小姐礼貌地朝他笑了笑：“先生您好，请问您有提前预约吗？”  
“啊？还要预约？”周震南翻了个白眼，不知道的以为他来见巴菲特呢，日理万机连见个面还要预约。周震南强硬地说：“没有预约，但是我现在就要见他。”  
“不好意思先生，没有预约的话是不能见董事长的。”  
周震南转了转眼珠，神秘兮兮地靠近礼仪小姐，对她说悄悄话：“麻烦你转告一下董事长，说他小情人来讨债了，上次他还没人家付钱就跑了，你说他是不是提裤子翻脸不认人的渣男啊？”  
“这、这……”前台小姑娘被吓个够呛，听着周震南讲没羞没臊的话红了脸，又觉得自己不该听领导的小秘密。  
“我今天要是见不到他啊，我就拿个大喇叭坐在这，让你们全公司都知道你们董事长是什么样的人哦。”周震南自觉地拉过一边的凳子，坐在前台旁，等着董事长“召见”他，也不着急。  
“请您稍等一下。”前台的小姑娘赶紧打电话，拨通后又转头问他，“先生贵姓？”  
“周震南。”  
前台挂了电话，匆匆忙忙地叫周震南上去：“周先生，任总说要见你，那边电梯直上最顶层就行了。”  
“谢谢你啊。”周震南摘下墨镜，给了前台小姑娘一个wink，满意地看对方羞红了脸，拎着包包走了。

来到董事长办公室门口，周震南礼貌性地敲了敲门，听到一声“请进”后，他才推门而入。  
坐在办公桌前的男人转过身，是周震南只见过一面但又忘却不了的面容——因为长得格外帅气，周震南是颜控。  
“你竟然还记得我。”周震南其实在自报家门的时候，他原以为任豪会忘记的，毕竟这个男人总是带着一种云淡风轻毫不在乎的态度。  
“寻欢作乐能被偷的身无分文，这种难忘的经历我可忘不了。”任豪打趣道，走过来拉开椅子，“坐。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”周震南大笑，任豪这个人虽然长得一本正经，但他也长在周震南的笑点上，他的冷幽默什么时候都能让周震南爆笑，“那你为什么后来不找我？”  
“这用得着找吗，你自己不送上门来了。”任豪看着他笑。

这件事说来话长，当时周震南在网上约了一个炮友，其实那天心情不好，可是见到任豪第一眼，他好像也没有那么不高兴了。  
倒是任豪皱着个眉头，像大人说教一般，看着幼齿的周震南问道：“你成年了吗？小孩子做这种事情不好。”  
周震南感觉自己被羞辱了，气的掏出身份证恨不得扔在任豪的脸上：“老子十八了！”  
“嘿。”任豪笑了笑，“那我就放心折腾了。”  
话虽这么说，但任豪在进入的时候，周震南喊疼，又是锤他又是咬他的，像只炸毛的小奶猫。  
小小一只蜷缩在怀里颤抖，任豪边做边在心里忏悔，果然还是很在意，万一这家伙是钓鱼的呢？怎么看怎么不像合法成年人。  
不过操也操了，说什么都晚了。周震南闭着眼睛裹在被窝里躺着，任豪去浴室洗澡。  
周震南睁开眼睛，心里还耿耿于怀任豪怀疑他的事情，他本来只是想恶作剧一下。他打开任豪的钱包，发现了一张拍的很好看的证件照，除此之外就是各种卡，还有一些零钱。  
周震南撇撇嘴，这人到底干什么的，看起来很有钱的样子，但钱包里又没什么值钱的东西。  
于是他趁任豪在洗澡的时候，偷偷拿走了他的零钱，偷卡也不知道密码，没劲。

“我不是给你留了卡吗？只不过拿了你的零钱而已，也就只够我买几根雪糕的。”周震南无辜地噘嘴，“我要是真有坏心眼，就把你的身份证给你偷了。”  
“那些卡都是会员卡，我出来身上只有那些零钱可以用。”任豪叹了口气，回想不堪的经历，“我还是打电话叫我秘书过来付的钱，把我接走了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”周震南笑趴在沙发上，他没想到后续竟然这么有趣。  
也不知道他秘书知道自己的领导跟别人一夜情以后还要叫她来收拾烂摊子作何感想。  
“可是我也没想到，我们会以这种方式重逢。”任豪的眼眸逐渐变得深邃。  
两人阴差阳错一夜情之后原本以为人生再无交集，没想到竟然以兄弟的身份重逢。  
“所以你来找我做什么？”任豪坐在沙发上看着周震南，“败坏我的名声顺便还钱？”  
“你好抠啊，堂堂公司总裁，就那么点零钱还要我还。”周震南鄙夷道，“我这有正事呢。”  
“说吧。”  
“张颜齐说你有自己的公司，不会打我遗产的主意，所以我勉强信得过你。”周震南坐在椅子上转圈圈。  
“那可不一定。”任豪笑了笑，“开公司可是需要巨大的资金，没准我也在觊觎遗产呢。”  
“不用你觊觎，只要你帮我完全得到它，我亲手送给你。”周震南说道。  
“嗯？”  
“据我了解，你这公司是专门给明星做唱片的吧。”周震南问道，“我以后也想唱歌，需要你的帮忙。”  
“你还会唱歌？”任豪挑了挑眉，惊奇道。  
“我叫的不好听吗？”周震南走到任豪身边，凑近他的耳朵吐气。  
任豪回想了一下那个难忘的夜晚，周震南细小压抑的呻吟，像猫抓一样挠在他心上，心痒难耐，好不好听不知道，能把人撩硬了倒是毫不夸张。  
“我投资你的公司，又能当投资人又能当小明星。”周震南继续说道，手指划过任豪的锁骨，手指勾着他的领带玩，“而你，又能得到钱，还能潜规则小明星，何乐而不为？”  
任豪一把抓住周震南乱窜的手，暧昧地笑了笑：“钱，我是不怎么缺，后面那个条件，倒是有趣。”

tbc.


End file.
